


盲人

by light_and_warm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *一时鸡血的产物，修文时感觉像在剪MV*一万字，原著向，一点自己关于GGAD的理解，然而写的很糟糕*有哈利波特第六部原文





	盲人

“你愿意今晚跟我一道去吗？”  
“愿意。”  
“很好，那么听着。我带你去有一个条件：你必须毫无疑问地立刻服从我的任何命令。”  
“当然。”  
“你要听明白，哈利。我是说你甚至必须服从像‘跑’、‘藏起来’或‘回去’这样的命令。你答应吗？”  
“我——答应，当然。”  
“如果我叫你藏起来，你会吗？”  
“会。”  
“如果我叫你逃走，你会服从吗？”  
“会。”  
“如果我叫你离开我，保全自己，你会照我说的做吗？”  
“我——”  
“哈利？”  
他们对视了一会儿。他清晰地从那个男孩眼中看到了困惑和犹豫。  
“会，先生。”  
“很好。那么我希望你去拿你的隐形衣，五分钟后我们在门厅见面。”

——二十分钟后我们在山坡上的树林里见面。  
他们走在夕阳下的麦浪里，浓紫红的光晕染着金灿灿的麦穗，风将远方黑色的鸟鸣一声声送过来。他一脚踏进了潮湿的淤泥，背后的弟弟似乎笑了一声。  
“我想，你用一个魔咒就能把它弄干净。”  
“没关系，”他注意到被他牵着的小女孩正好奇地盯着他的鞋子看，“阿利安娜？”  
“哥哥的鞋子脏了。”阿利安娜说道。一阵风吹来，麦穗沙沙作响，夹杂着细碎的金光。她很快被转移了注意力，松开他的手跑走了。  
“阿利安娜！”  
阿不福思马上追了过去，身影渐渐浓缩成一个黑色的豆腐块，就像他昨天在笔记本上涂抹修改的字眼。他在边角写下“盖勒特·格林德沃”，又一个一个地仔细涂黑，在下面加上一行“阿不思·邓布利多”。坐在旁边的男孩早已敏锐地瞄到了他的小动作，不满地戳他肩膀询问他为什么涂黑他的名字，是不是对他有什么意见。  
“我知道了，你肯定对我昨天说的话心生怨怼，”盖勒特说道，“我们再来一场辩论，阿不思！”  
“我没有这么说过，盖勒特。”  
“但你是这么想的。”金发男孩哼了一声。  
他微微叹了口气，将笔记本合上放到一边，伸长了腿。“好吧，我得承认，我觉得你对待麻瓜的方式不对。”  
“在争论这个问题之前，我要重新提一提我们之前达成的共识：巫师应该站出来统治麻瓜，而不是躲躲藏藏。”盖勒特双手撑在背后，低头看着自己的鞋尖，又去看他的，仿佛在比对大小。  
“当然，的确是这样。但你知道，我们对‘统治’的理解不太一样。”  
盖勒特看了他一会儿，耸耸肩：“每个人都不会一样。”  
“也许我应该换个词，‘太不一样了’。”  
“但我更在意你为什么要涂掉我的名字，”男孩的指尖在那几个黑豆腐块上戳了戳，“我认为它出现在这儿很合适，再合适不过了。”  
风声渐渐停了，一切又寂静下来。淹没在金色中的黑色豆腐块渐渐放大了，模模糊糊地看出人形来。阿不福思抱着阿利安娜往回走，朝他走来。他们的妹妹手中捏着几朵油菜花，随着颠簸微微摇晃。  
“下次不能自己随便跑出去，知道了吗？”一把阿利安娜放下来，阿不福思马上板起脸开始教育她。  
“我看到了黄色的花。”阿利安娜说道，从汗津津的手中拿出一朵花递给阿不福思，“这朵送给哥哥。”  
阿不福思手忙脚乱地接过金灿灿的油菜花，有些不知所措。阿利安娜又拿出一朵，举起手递给阿不思：“这朵也送给哥哥。”  
他小心翼翼地接过美丽又脆弱的花朵。柔软的花瓣在掌心呼吸着，它正在慢慢枯萎，而他不知道该怎么保护它。  
天色渐渐变得昏暗，灰紫的余辉垂挂在树梢，如同一张薄面皮。  
“这儿，阿不思！”  
他急匆匆地朝男孩所在的小山坡跑去，盖勒特略微弯腰，朝他伸出手，将他拉了上来。  
“你迟到了。”没等他站稳，他毫不客气地说道。  
“抱歉，今天和阿不福思带阿利安娜出来玩，没有注意时间。”  
盖勒特微皱了皱眉，低下头，似乎发现了什么。  
“你的鞋面上沾了泥。”  
“噢，这个是——”  
“别动，”他说道，“我来帮你弄掉。”  
他取出魔杖，一缕幽蓝的光芒点亮了他们的脸。盖勒特蹲下身，阿不思只能看见时不时晃动的蓝光和暗色的头发。  
“早知道你今天会去麦田，我就在那儿找你了。”他边清除淤泥边说道。  
“别说傻话了，你最讨厌去那里。”  
盖勒特没有回答，他忽然站起来，抓起了他的手。  
“这是油菜花。”阿不思好心提醒道。  
“我知道，”盖勒特说道，“你喜欢这个？”  
“阿利安娜送我的。”  
“我也可以送你，”光线太暗了，阿不思看不清他的表情，“你觉得玫瑰怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，盖勒特。那是用来求爱的花。”  
“我像是不知道吗？”  
他们绕着山坡边缘慢慢散步，阿不思将油菜花放入右胸前的口袋里。盖勒特微仰着上身，后脑枕着手臂。  
“你今天来得太晚了。”他忽然说道。  
“呃，我刚解释过——”  
“我都看不清你的脸。”盖勒特打断了他结结巴巴的辩解。他们停下脚步，远处传来起伏的松声。他伸出一只手，在黑暗中朝他抓来。那是一只少年的手，细长，关节突出，有点瘦，指腹不太饱满。他穿过黑暗，抓住了他，像飞蛾抓住了火。  
他感受到他的指尖，如同一只牢笼扣住了他的脸颊。牢笼化成了水，他触摸着他的脸，仿佛忽然变成了盲人。  
“这里是……”  
指尖沿着鼻梁滑下来，阿不思觉得自己从未如此好奇，他迫不及待想知道盖勒特的呼吸是不是和玫瑰的香气一样。  
“你今天来得太迟了。”  
“刚刚好。”  
盖勒特的嘴唇天生适合接吻，适合在黑暗中触摸某些答案。他从麦田跑向山坡的时候，褐色的风吹跑了油菜花的一片花瓣。他们的胸膛挤压在一起，仿佛把满腔滚烫的热情也挤在一起。他的手插进他的头发，阿不思想起了某个下午，他稍稍潜进院子里，抓着窗框爬进他的卧室。  
“盖勒特！你怎么来了？”他正趴在床上看书，惊得坐了起来。  
“我忽然想到了一个很有趣的故事，一定要马上告诉你，”金发男孩的面容逆着光，他走到床边坐下，揉了揉他的头发，“你知道死亡圣器吗？就是我姑婆家的那本书里的故事，我猜你肯定看过。”  
“那只是一个民间传说，盖勒特。”  
“或许吧，但老魔杖是真的。”男孩耸耸肩，“复活石说不定也存在，这是个好课题，我们得好好研究。”  
“好吧，我们假设命题成立，死亡圣器确实存在，但找到它们非常困难。”  
“听说过特洛伊的故事吗？以前人们都以为那只是个传说，但经史学家考证，那场战争确实发生过。”  
“听起来很有趣，我们就像两个考证民间传说的史学家。”  
“不，是两个革//命家，”盖勒特兴致盎然地说道，“永远不会失败的老魔杖，阿不思！只要拿到它，再凭借我们的智慧，我相信没有人能打败我们。”  
“我赞成后面这一点，”他打了个哈欠，“至于‘永远不会失败’，这显然是一个骗局，我不敢相信为什么那么多人看不出来。如果它真的无法被打败，那它现在应该还在第一任主人那儿。”  
盖勒特微皱起眉，思考了一会儿。  
“我想你说得对……不，你说得很对，天哪，我居然被这样一个简单的谎言蒙蔽了。”他叫道，忽然扑过来将他撞到枕头上，用力揉乱了他红褐色的短发，“那你觉得复活石怎么样？能让人起死回生的石头——”  
他顿了顿，没有马上回答他。金色的影子落下来，如同一阵细细密密的风暴。他的嘴唇靠过来，浓烈又梦幻。他们倚在树边，他在黑暗中触摸他的脸。在亲吻里，他们都变成了盲人。  
“糟糕，阿利安娜给我的花被你挤坏了。”他们往山坡下走时，阿不思整理着自己的衣服，忽然说道。  
“我不是故意的，”盖勒特停下脚步，夜间的风微凉，他打了个喷嚏，“你看，现在有点冷。如果我们脱掉衣服的话会着凉的。”  
“我们为什么要脱衣服？”  
“还没到那种程度，我知道。”  
“我明白你说的是什么。”  
“好吧，下次我赔你一朵玫瑰花。”  
他们对视了几秒，盖勒特忽然上来用力抱了抱他，转身便跑，边跑边挥手：“再见，阿不思！回去给我写信！”

——复活石怎么样？能让人起死回生的石头……  
他们站在光秃秃的洞壁前，海水在月光下蒙着一层幽冷的蓝光。微弱的呼吸混合在海风里，他盯着那洞壁看了一会儿，轻声说道：“哦，当然不会。太低级了。”  
“你说什么，教授？”  
“我认为，”他用没有受伤的手从口袋里抽出一把银制小刀，“我们要付出一些代价才能通过。”  
“代价？”哈利问道，“你必须给这道门一些东西？”  
“是的，”他说道，“如果我没有弄错的话，是血。”  
“血？”  
“所以我说太低级了。”他轻声说道，有些失望，“我相信你也明白，其道理是想让对手削弱自己方能进入。伏地魔又一次没能理解，有许多东西比肉体的伤害可怕得多。”  
“是啊，但如果能够避免……”  
“有时候是无法避免的。”他把长袍袖子往上抖了抖，露出了伤手的小臂。  
“看看这个，阿不思！我认为我们应该去这儿查一查。”男孩将一本陈旧的书推到他面前，指着角落里的一行字，“你看，老魔杖的消息就是在这个人得到后消失的。”  
他看了一会儿，问道：“你要出发吗？它不在英国国内。”  
“我知道，离我的老家不远。当然，不管它在哪儿，我都是要去看一看的。在来到这里之前我去过好多地方。”盖勒特做了个标记，合上书仰躺在床上，又忽然坐起来，目光灼灼地看着他，“我们一起去怎么样？两个人一起找肯定比我一个人快多了，阿不思。”  
“我也想和你一起去，但我不能抛下阿不福思和阿利安娜。”他为难极了。盖勒特马上露出了失望的神色。  
“没有别人能照顾他们吗？”他有些焦躁。  
“我们的爸爸妈妈都不在了，我必须得负起责任。”  
“可难道你要一直被困在这里？”他说道，“你的才能，你的头脑，难道就被这两个——”  
“盖勒特！”  
“好吧，好吧，我只是替你觉得不值。”盖勒特皱了皱鼻子，“你想想我们的计划，只要我们把巫师从麻瓜的压迫下解放出来，你妹妹也不用再躲躲藏藏，是不是？为了完成这个理想，我们得找到死亡圣器，得去全世界演讲，把巫师们都团结起来。为了更伟大的利益，总有人要做出牺牲，不是吗？”  
他张了张口，胸口鼓胀，说不出一句反驳的话。盖勒特盯着他看了一会儿，拍了拍他的肩膀，在他耳边说道：“我需要你，阿不思。如果我们联合起来，没有什么事做不成。”  
“……我会好好考虑，”男孩的呼吸很近，他有些魂不守舍，“我也需要你，盖勒特。”  
“我们一起去说服你弟弟，他们不能把你绑在这里。”男孩站起来，朝他伸出手。阿不思没有动。  
“……我还是觉得不行。阿不福思还没有从霍格沃茨毕业，阿利安娜也需要我照顾。”他摇了摇头，“我不能和你一起去，盖勒特。”  
盖勒特狠狠收回手，气呼呼地瞪了他一会儿，生硬地说道：“好吧，我还是希望你能改变主意，阿不思。”  
说完后他扭头就走，哒哒哒地离开了，没有和他说再见。阿不思怔怔地望着他的背影，叹了口气。  
复活石怎么样？……太久了，他以为那只是一场梦。后来一切都失了血色，死亡圣器被他埋葬在儿时的幻想里。他最终得到了老魔杖，虽然这并非他所愿。这根没有丝毫感情的魔杖只会选择力量，它的强大和冷酷引发了无数血案，最后也终结在一场伟大的决斗中。  
很长的一段时间里，他把老魔杖放在办公桌上，用闪回咒一个一个回放它施展过的魔咒。他回放那场迟到已久的决斗，回放盖勒特·格林德沃多如牛毛的恶行，回放过去，回放一个执念。无数虚幻的人头从杖尖冒出来，好奇地看着他，对他说话。那些他从未见过的麻瓜茫然地与他对视；死去的傲罗握着他的手，为他们没能等到的光明落泪；还有被盖勒特杀死的叛徒，还有不愿屈服的优秀巫师，还有丽塔，她平静地望着他，那双眼睛如同银白的镜面。  
“一切都结束了？”她问道。  
“结束了。”  
“真好。”她叹息，“他们还在吗？”  
“还在。”  
“你看起来没那么高兴。”  
他没有直接回答。“走进那片火的时候，你在想什么？”  
“罪孽太重了，爱无法让我挣脱出来。”  
“我不太赞同。”  
丽塔笑了一下，有些悲伤。  
“你总是说爱能救赎我们，教授。”  
“我现在还没有改变这个观点。”  
“可爱不能让死去的人活着回来。”  
“无论什么都不能，丽塔。”他低声说道，“死亡是一条不归路。”  
“我知道。”女人银白的虚影渐渐淡去了，只留下飘渺的回声，“我也是一样，教授。”  
一切又暗下来，徒留他和光秃秃的魔杖彼此对峙。  
魔法总会留下痕迹。每一根魔杖都忠实地记录着历史，如同深一圈浅一圈的年轮。他很清楚如果他稍微试探自己曾经使用的魔杖，他会知道那一夜他有没有释放出毁灭一切的魔法。那个清晨阿不福思揍了他一拳，他没有躲。他是一个盲人，只看得见内心的幻象，把真实抛在脑后。  
那个魔咒到底是谁施展的，真相一点也不重要。他只知道那一夜油菜花都枯萎了，麦田成了废墟，他同时失去了亲人和爱人，什么都没有了。他把一捧油菜花放在空荡的坟前，让鲜黄的梦填满贫瘠的灵魂。墓碑被施了魔法，只要他走近，碑头就会浮现出女孩的半身像。他静静地看着她，伸出手，她却消失了。  
“每一个丧失所爱的人都想要复活石，丽塔。”他喃喃，“但你知道，死神会带走每一个人。”

“毫无疑问，这种药剂肯定会阻止我获取魂器。它大概会使我瘫痪，使我忘记我到这里来的目的，使我感到极度痛苦，无法集中意念，或者以其他方式使我丧失能力。如果出现这种情况，哈利，就需要你来确保我不停地喝下去，即使你必须把药水灌进我紧闭的嘴巴里。明白吗？”  
他们的目光在石盆上方相遇了。两张惨白的脸都被那种古怪的、绿莹莹的光映照着，仿佛窜着两团鬼火。  
“你还记得我带你一起来的条件吗？”他看着男孩，问道。  
“可是，万一——？”  
“你发誓要听从我的命令的，是不是？”  
“是，可是——”  
“我提醒过你可能会有危险，是不是？”  
“是，”哈利说道，“可是——”  
“那就好，”他说着又把袖子往上抖了抖，举起空的高脚酒杯，“这就是我的命令。”  
“为什么不能让我来喝药水呢？”哈利绝望地问道。  
“因为我比你老得多、聪明得多，而我的价值比你小得多。”他说道，“我最后再问一遍，哈利，你能不能向我发誓，你会尽全部的力量让我继续喝下去？”  
“难道不可以——？”  
“你能不能发誓？”  
“可是——”  
“发誓，哈利！”  
“我——好吧，可是——”  
不等哈利再抗议，他就把水晶杯子放进液体里盛满，举到了嘴边。  
“祝你健康，哈利。”  
他一饮而尽。哈利惊恐注视着他，双手紧攥着石盆的边缘，攥得指尖都发麻了。  
他从未喝过如此冰冷的水，这种冷与温度无关，它直接漫进血液，冻住了灵魂。他闭上眼，一缕一闪而过的飘忽的幻影在脑中一闪而过。  
“教授？”他放下空杯，哈利马上担忧地问道，“你感觉怎么样？”  
他摇了摇头，没有说话，又舀了一杯。  
“这全都是你的错！”阿不福思愤怒的声音在耳边响起，鼻子上传来尖锐的疼痛，青草的气味，冷冷的风吹着他的手臂……  
他没有犹豫，将杯子放进盆里。  
“你根本什么也不懂，别在这里阻碍你哥哥！”  
“你说什么？”  
“别说了，盖勒特！”  
“我早就受够你们了，你和你妹妹都——”  
“盖勒特！”  
他像是上了瘾，一杯一杯地往下灌。也许痛苦也能让他上瘾，也许他只是想再听一听，再看一看……他的五脏六腑被无数利刃狠狠刺穿，血冻成了块，晃一晃发出刺耳的破碎声。疼痛让他四肢无力，倒在了地上，冰冷的月光涌上来缓慢抚摸他的脸，如同怜悯罪人。  
“邓布利多教授？”哈利问道，他的声音仿佛飘在天边，“你能听见我说话吗？”  
他没有回应，脸颊抽搐着，手臂晃了晃，水晶杯里的液体眼看着就要洒出去，哈利连忙把它抓稳了。  
“教授，你能听见我说话吗？”这回男孩的声音更响了一些。他伸着手，似乎想抓住什么，焦黑的手有些不听使唤。  
“别打了，别打了！”  
“别拦着我，阿不思！我今天就要把话说明白！”盖勒特用力撞开他，朝阿不福思跨了一步，冷冷地瞪着他，“你和你妹妹就是你哥哥的累赘，明白吗？他比你要优秀得多，他应该去更远的地方，而你们却想把他永远困在这里！”  
“够了，盖勒特！”他尖叫着，声音从未如此尖利，也从未如此恐惧，“不要——”  
不——不——别再让他看这些了，不想……别再逼他了……不喜欢……  
“你……你不能停止，教授，”月光晃荡，幽蓝的影子爬上他的肩膀，哈利的声音在微微颤抖，“你必须不停地喝下去，记得吗？你告诉过我，你必须不停地喝下去。来……”  
冰冷的玻璃杯抵到他嘴边，无止尽的绝望又漫了上来，灼烧着他的喉咙……  
“停下来，我求你们停下来！……盖勒特！阿不福思！”  
眼前光影晃动，深深的黑和深深的蓝搅在一起，像一滩打翻的颜料。他们互相高声指责，越逼越近，黑影在墙壁上放大，浓成了一团。  
不，不……他不想……放开他……不……  
“没事的，教授，没事的，有我呢——”  
“让它停止，让它停止。”他无意识地呻吟着。  
“好的……好的，这就让它停止。”哈利说道，又把酒杯里的液体灌进了他张开的嘴巴里。  
他惨叫了一声，整个人倒在了地上，蜷成一团抽动着。  
“不，不，不……不……我不能……我不能，别逼我，我不想……”  
“没事的，教授，没事的！”哈利大声说道，他的手抖得太厉害了，几乎舀不起第六杯药水了，“你什么事也没有，你是安全的，这不是真的，我发誓这不是真的——来，把这个喝了，把这个喝了……”  
他的话似乎有一种安抚的作用，他不知道那是什么，也许是清醒的力量，一个盲人最渴望的东西。他的喉咙仿佛被烧成了灰烬，他倒下去，他站在黑暗里，他喜欢的男孩朝他的弟弟大喊大叫，蓦地举起魔杖，红光照亮了所有人的脸：“钻心剜骨！”  
“不！”  
都是他的错，都是他的错，请让它停止吧……他知道他做错了，哦，请让它停止吧，他再也、再也不会了……  
他扑到阿不福思身边，大脑一片空白，连最基本的咒立停都忘了，呆呆地看着他痛苦地在地上尖叫。阿不福思双眼通红，瞪得很大，他伸出手想抚平他皱起的眉，却被后者推开了。他猛地跳起来，踉跄了一步，举着魔杖朝盖勒特冲去。  
“停下！铁甲护身！”  
透明的屏障撞在了墙上，房间里安静了一瞬，所有人似乎都被镇住了。然而他还没来得及松一口气，盖勒特扭过头，大步朝他走来，一把抓住了他的肩膀。  
“你在犹豫什么，阿不思？”他大吼道，“你难道不想逃出去吗？你难道甘愿一辈子呆在这里照顾弟弟妹妹吗？你难道不想和我一起去完成伟大的使命，闯出我们的世界吗？”  
“你不想吗？……你也很想，对不对？”  
“回答我，阿不思！”  
阿不思！  
他怔怔地看着面前面目狰狞的男孩，他原本柔顺的金发此时凌乱地落在脸颊上，嘴抿得很紧，浑身紧绷。他脑中一片混乱，树下的吻，胸口的花，灰色的仓库里，他像被掐住了脖子，什么也叫不出来。眼睛沾上了一层汗，又酸又痛，伏在他身上的男孩死死地盯着他，喘息着，紧抓着他的手。  
“你愿意，是不是？”他在他耳边问道，单手蒙住了他的眼，“是不是？”  
“是不是？回答我，阿不思！”  
他什么也看不见，什么也无法思考，他们之间什么也没有剩下，一把火烧成了灰烬。  
“是……我愿意，我永远都不会——我永远都不会伤害你，盖勒特！”  
火越烧越烈，他狠狠挤压着他的胸膛，浓浓的吻融进呼吸的缝隙里，他划破了他的指尖，还有自己的指尖，拽着他的手和他一起握住那凹凸不平的挂坠。  
“来吧……”他胸口起伏，喉咙中发出嘶哑的呼吸声，“我也不会伤害你，阿不思。我不会……我不会……”  
一个黑影蓦然撞了过来，将他和盖勒特撞得踉跄了几步。盖勒特凶狠地回过身，魔杖对准了阿不福思的眼睛。  
“求求你，求求你，求求你，不要……不要那个，不要那个，让我做什么都行……”  
“喝吧，教授，喝吧……”  
“不要了，求求你，不要了……”  
“我们就要成功了，教授，把这个喝了，把这个喝了吧……”  
不——不——不——让他去死，不要，他不能——他冲进了战圈，阿不福思被盖勒特的恶咒击中了，鼻子肿成了两倍大。他颤抖着将魔杖指向盖勒特，男孩高大的轮廓罩着一层冷银色，面容漆黑，只有那双眼睛嗜血了似的亮，宛若来自地狱的恶鬼。  
“你要攻击我，阿不思？”他低声说道，扭了扭脖子，“你是不是忘了你说过什么？”  
他望着他，朝他走近一步，缓缓伸出手：“跟我走吧，阿不思，你知道……我们有更伟大的目标要追求，别让他们阻拦你……跟我走，阿不思，你知道你想要什么！”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
一道红光在身后迸发，刺进了盖勒特的肩膀。男孩的身体向后仰去，整张脸皱在了一起。他知道没用了，一切都来不及了。  
他不记得自己是怎么加入战斗的，又朝谁发射了咒语，尖叫、痛呼、魔咒嗖嗖飞过的声响，混乱的光线充斥着他的双眼，花瓶被撞得粉碎，金灿灿的花朵落了一地，被踩得稀巴烂。他们都失去了理智，化为了愤怒的魔鬼，要将一切都摧毁，童年——挚友——兄弟——家庭——脆弱的爱——  
“啊！”  
一片狼藉的大厅中回响着深蓝色的钟声，墙壁映得灰白，远处跑过隆隆的火车，渐行渐远。他麻木地低下头，油菜花枯萎了，他没法再救活它们。  
“阿利安娜！”  
阿不福思大叫着跑过去，他回过神来，连忙跟上，跪倒在女孩身边。阿利安娜倒在地上，面色苍白，漆黑的发丝落满了肩头。  
那一夜，夏天永远地过去了。

“我想死！我想死！让它停止，让它停止吧，我想死！”  
“把这个喝了，教授，把这个喝了吧……”  
“让我死吧！”  
“喝完——喝完这一杯就行！就喝这一杯……快要结束了……一切都结束了！”  
他喝完最后一杯水，猛地面朝下滚到地上，男孩慌张地将他拉回来，让他仰躺着。不……没有结束，永远都不会结束……他在腐臭的老房子里小心翼翼地前行，寻找魔法的痕迹。他拆开几块木板，击碎了一层石壁，终于在夹层中找到了那枚戒指。  
它镶嵌着复活石，上面雕刻着他和盖勒特勾画过无数次的图案，那么美丽，吸引着他伸出手……恍惚间他看见了死在阿兹卡班的父亲，没来得及见上最后一面的母亲，倒在他面前的阿利安娜……爱不能让死去的人活着回来，那个女人悲伤地说道。是啊，不能，但我们总是希望能，丽塔，我们总是希望……即使在赴死的那一刻，我们也渴望着爱和救赎。  
他踉跄着站起身，挥动魔杖，一圈火红的光环罩住了他们，火焰随风而起，惊退了从湖里爬上来的阴尸。他从盆里捞起挂坠盒，领着哈利往湖边走。踏上小船的时候他有些颤抖，身边的男孩面目惨白，一脸惊恐，仿佛担心他会掉进湖里。  
“先生，”哈利喘着气说道，“先生，我忘记了——忘记了火——他们突然朝我扑来，把我吓坏了——”  
“可以理解。”他喃喃着，“我很虚弱……”  
“别担心，先生，”哈利赶紧说道，“别担心，我们俩会回去的……靠在我身上，先生……”  
哈利把他没有受伤的手臂拉过来搭在自己的肩膀上，承受着他的大部分重量，沿着湖边往回走。  
“那个保护机关……毕竟还是……设计得很巧妙的。”他有气无力地说，“一个人是不可能做到的……你干得不错，非常漂亮，哈利……”  
“现在别说话了，”哈利说道，他清楚他虚软的步伐和含混的声音让他的学生感到害怕，“节省些体力，先生……我们很快就会离开这里的……”  
“那道拱门肯定又封死了……我的刀子……”  
“用不着了，我被岩石擦伤了，”哈利坚决地说道，“你只要告诉我位置……”  
“这儿……”  
哈利把受伤的胳膊在石头上擦了擦，拱门收到这份血的礼物，立刻重新打开了。他们慢慢穿过外面的山洞，哈利谨慎地搀扶着他，回到悬崖上那道裂缝里冰冷的海水中。  
“一切都会顺利的，先生，”哈利一遍又一遍地说着，“差不多快要到了……我可以幻影移形，把我们俩都带回去……别担心……”  
“我不担心，哈利，”他说，尽管海水寒冷刺骨，他的声音却多了一点儿气力，“我和你在一起呢。”  
爱不能让死去的人活着回来，但能让活着的人不再害怕。在被愧疚和绝望折磨得走投无路时，他再次回到霍格沃茨，这所古老而温柔的魔法学校能容纳每一个伤痕累累的盲人。他放弃了那个不成形的幻想，继续自己教书育人的梦，他有了那么多、那么多他喜欢的学生，他们每一个都分走一点点他的爱，又回馈给他无限的温暖，他对他们说爱具有魔法没有的力量，世界上任何一座牢笼，爱都能破门而入。  
“你能解开它吗，教授？”  
他望着面前摇晃的挂坠，里面涌动的血映照着两个男孩真诚的誓言。  
“……我们会用赤胆忠心咒把你们保护起来，莉莉，但你知道……我不敢说，你们依然要保持警惕，一种魔法总会被另一种魔法打败……”  
“我明白，教授。”深红头发的女人有些憔悴，但目光依然无比坚定，“我不害怕牺牲，但我担心哈利……他还那么小，教授，他不能——”  
他踱着步，房间里只有他的脚步声和缓慢的呼吸声。  
“……有一种魔法，也许能保护他不受伤害，莉莉……如果你想知道……这需要你的血，还有你的誓言……”  
他虚软地靠在寒冷的天文塔的栏杆上，星光将他雪白的长发打湿了。没有人不是戴罪之身，他想，有人的人生刚刚开始，有人却走向灭亡。  
“你怎么会犯这种错误？”斯内普面色阴沉地观察着他焦黑的手，“如果我不把诅咒锁在这只手里，你已经死了。”  
“万分感谢，西弗勒斯。”他平静地说道，“我只是被迷惑了。”  
“就算我采取这些措施，恐怕也遏制不了多久——”  
“已经够用了。对了，我让你观察我们的那个小朋友——”  
“他很抗拒我，邓布利多。他认为我要抢他的功。”  
“我以为他会让你来做这件事。”  
“实际上，他是这么安排的。”斯内普面无表情地说道，“德拉科一旦失败，就由我来接手他的任务。”  
“那么到时候你就杀死我……我不想让那个男孩的灵魂因此破碎。”  
没有人不是戴罪之身。他望着面前那个摇摇欲坠的金发男孩，背后的食死徒怂恿着他前进，而他的心却在后退。他还能再救一个灵魂……一个年轻的灵魂，那个夏天里，他见到了最美丽的鲜花。他跪在女孩身边握着她的手，眼泪无声地打湿了面颊。他朝门口望去，一个金色的身影一晃而过，再也不见了。  
盖勒特……他在内心呼喊着，没人听得见，盖勒特！  
那一个夏天，死去了四个孩子，只有一座小小的坟茔。

“求你……西弗勒斯……求你……”  
“阿瓦达索命！”

微凉的夏夜，天空中缀满了星，可他却觉得头顶漆黑一片，什么也看不清。他翻过庭院，跑过死寂的麦田，不敢回头看一眼。  
盖勒特……盖勒特！有人在背后呼唤他，他双腿一抖，险些一个踉跄倒进杂草堆里，连忙扶着路边的树站稳了。他呼吸粗重，沉沉地喘息，呛得咳嗽起来。  
盖勒特，盖勒特……那个声音从心底传来，渐渐熄灭了，如同烧干净的羊皮纸，伴随着被涂掉的名字，也一并成了灰烬。  
他回过头，怔怔地望着他逃离的地方，长吸了一口气，心脏痛得喘不过气来。

只要找到了死亡圣器，我们就能打败死亡，阿不思。  
但我们终将在死亡的彼岸相见。  
End.  
————  
*世界上任何一座牢笼，爱都能破门而入。——王尔德


End file.
